


I’m Flirting with You

by Eatmyposey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatmyposey/pseuds/Eatmyposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr meme reblog: Scott/Stiles "I'm flirting with you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Flirting with You

Coach Finstock blows his whistle loudly and jogs over to the bundle of limbs at the opposite side of the lacrosse field. 

“Stilinski! Mccall! What the hell was that?! You know the point of playing on the same team is to go for the other team right? Not each other!”

Stiles wiggles from on top of Scott groaning lightly, his lacrosse stick wedged in his stomach. Scott effortlessly plucks Stiles off of him and stands to his feet offering Stiles a hand to help him up.

“Listen coach I know most of the time it is the both of us, but this time it wasn’t my fault.” Scott looks over at Stiles and shrugs apologetically and mouths, “Sorry dude”.

Stiles rolls his eyes at Scott and scratches the back of his head answering Coach, “I was just trying to help! Liam came out of nowhere he was clearly trying to maim Scott! I was just fulfilling my now first line duties and lifetime best friend duties, ya know. Taking one for the team.” He clutches at his chest dramatically, now out of breath, waves his hand through the air, “Protecting our fearless captain and all that jazz”

“All I did was throw the ball…not even as hard as I could have. Plus, I’m pretty sure Scott can take a hit.” Liam winks and Scott smiles brightly over at him as Stiles rolls his eyes and charges towards Liam.

“Ok, listen here you little-“ Scott throws his arm across Stiles’ body still smirking, blocking him from getting to Liam. Coach blows his whistle loudly.

“ENOUGH…this is ridiculous, I’m calling it a day so the two love birds can figure out how to play lacrosse again without killing the rest of the team, now go, get out of my face”

Kira lets out a small victory whoop and runs by Scott kissing him on the cheek. “Thanks guys now I can go get ready for my date! Keep it up.” 

Scott grins widely as Liam walks by, slapping him and Stiles lightly on the back. “Thanks dudes.” He blows a kiss in their direction and Stiles scowls at his back. Scott bumps his shoulder against Stiles’ trying to get a smile out of him.

 

“What’s the problem…really? Were you hallucinating again? You know this is real right, do we need to count fingers, I don’t mind” Scott holds up his hands in front of Stiles’ face. Stiles swaps them away lightly, his hands lingering just a moment too long against Scott’s.

“No it’s fine it’s nothing…seriously. I really thought Liam was about to wolf out s’all”

“Ok, whatever you say man, but hey cheer up! We have the rest of the day free, what do you say we go back to my place? You look like you could use a Super Smash Bro’s ass kicking”

“Oh man, it is SO on, meet you there in like 30? I have to go pick up something from my house really quickly first.” Stiles slaps Scott on the back and takes off running towards the direction of his car, not even bothering to take off his lacrosse gear. Scott looks puzzled after him but shrugs and walks to the locker room to get changed. On his way in he sees Kira leaving from the other side, fully dressed hair and makeup done.

“Whoa you look awesome Kira! Who’s the date with?” Scott eagerly asks. Kira blushes lightly and looks down, brushing her hair out of her face.

“Um, actually Malia,” Kira says quietly. Scott’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“Really?! Cool! I’m sure it’ll be fine, you two are like perfect for each other!”

Kira breaks out in a huge grin, “Seriously? You think so? Wait, this won’t be weird or anything, considering you and Stiles….”

“Me and Stiles what? Why would that be weird? I’m sure we can handle two of our friends going out with each other”

“No I mean, because you know you went out with me, and Stiles with Malia, and then now you two….”

Scott looks at Kira puzzled.

“Us two? What do you mean us two?” Scott asks.

Kira’s eyes widen in surprise.  
“Oh!!! He hasn’t even!? Wait! Shit!” Kira clasps a her hand over her mouth, “I wasn’t supposed to say anything! Ignore this whole conversation, this never happened I have a date to go on bye Scott!” Kira takes off running in a flurry of movement and Scott continues to walk into the locker room puzzled. 

***  
Stiles has been pacing back and fourth in front of Scott’s door for at least ten minutes. Scott knows this because even without his wolf powers he’s always been attuned to Stiles, always been able to tell when he was stressed out, or scared, or nervous about something. And lately, Stiles has been a little…off. 

To avoid abandoning his comfortable position on the couch Scott picks up his phone and dials Stiles’ number. Outside he can hear Stiles mumble a “shit” fumble a little and then pick up the phone, “Heyyyyyy Scotty,” he whispers, a little out of breath.

“Stiles why have you been standing outside for like ten minutes, and why are you whispering you know I can tell that you’re like less than fifteen feet away,” Scott asks grinning into the phone. 

“Uh…I can explain??? Wait if you’ve been listening to me out here for this long why don’t you open the door and let me in?!”

Scott moves up from the couch, phone still up to his ear.

“I was just gonna wait for you to knock, or burst through here like you do every other day, who knows what’s going through your head.” Scott opens the door, the boys stand facing each other phones still up to their ears.

“Hey,” Scott says quietly, a huge grin lighting up his face.

“Hang up the phone you giant nerd,” Stiles says with a soft smile.

The boys simultaneously take the phones away from their faces. Scott grabs Stiles by the shoulder and beckons him in the house.

“S’nice to see you smiling again man.” Scott nods towards the container in Stiles’ hands, “What’s in the Tupperware?”

Stiles makes a move to throw it in the trash, “Oh this? This is nothing it’s just trash!”

“You brought over a warm Tupperware container to throw away in my trash instead of just throwing it away at home?” He quirks an eyebrow at Stiles knowingly.

Stiles nods his head frantically, “Mhm precisely! Nothin’ to see here! Lets play some video games.” He rushes past Scott throwing the container away and jumps over the back of the couch picking up the Wii controller.

Scott stands in front of the sensor blocking Stiles from turning on the console, holding the container that Stiles just threw away. 

“Dude? You’ve been acting so weird lately, first you let me drive you around on my bike, which you usually HATE, then the whole thing at practice today, Kira was acting weird too, she mentioned you needing to ask me something? And now you bring over my old favorite pie? What gives?” Scott sits cross legged across from Stiles and gives him an earnest look.

Stiles’ eyes avert Scott’s as he gives a short shrug.

“Seriously, you know you can tell me anything Stiles, we’re brothers.”

Stiles scratches the back of his head, “See that’s the thing, what if I don’t really want to be brothers.”

Scott jumps back, surprised, “Oh, well I guess if you need time to yourself that’s ok too”, he swallows thickly and grabs Stiles’ hand. “You know I don’t blame you for anything that happened last year, none of it was your fault, it’s no one’s fault”

Stiles jumps about a foot in the air flailing and grabbing his hand back from Scott,  
“Oh my god dude no! That’s not what I meant at all! I just keep fucking everything up this week, it’s never been like this”, he moves to sit on the floor next to Scott their shoulders touching.

Scott lets out a breathy laugh in relief, “What do you mean? You’re ALWAYS fucking up, that’s why we work, you fuck up, I fix it, and SOMETIMES vice versa,” he teases.

Stiles bumps his shoulder against Scott’s and rolls his eyes. “Yeah yeah yeah. I guess I have some explaining to do?”

“Spill.” Scott lays his head on Stiles’ shoulder and blinks up at him innocently.

“I don’t want to be brothers because I want to be more than that man. These past months have been rough on all of us, and I had to stop and think about what has kept us all together the whole time, and every time, the common denominator is you, it’s always been you. Even before all this werewolf shit you’ve been there for me. And I wanted to do stuff that would make you happy, because you never do things for yourself, I know you love it when I ride on the back of your bike because it makes you feel in control, I know you get nervous when I drive alone still, and I know you still hate being overly aggressive towards Liam if you don’t have to so I tried to take the slack at practice today, and I remember when we were little you used to always eat my mom’s strawberry pie until it made your face itch because you’re allergic to strawberries, but it was just that good, so I tried to make it but then outside I started thinking about how the bite got rid of your asthma and I was wondering if it also got rid of your allergies too, but then I thought it might maybe enhance them? Like mistletoe does ya know, so then I didn’t want to give you the pie.” 

Scott moves his head from Stiles’ shoulder and drops it into his lap looking up at him earnestly.

“And now you sit here, and you think I’m ready to throw away our whole relationship and you’re just so fucking SCOTT about it. You’re trying to make sure I’m comfortable and that I know that you don’t blame me for anything. You’re everything good, and you balance everything on your plate so well and I don’t know how you do it without falling apart, and you deserve everything good. Even if I don’t think I’m good, you believe in me and that’s enough. I think you’re it for me dude.” 

Stiles lets out a deep breath and looks down at Scott.

Scott smiles brightly up at Stiles from his position in his lap. “Dude….you know me, I don’t realize someone’s flirting with me unless they say it directly to me. You know I love you to death, I’m pretty sure you’re it for me too I mea-“

Stiles ducks down and kisses Scott, cutting him off mid sentence. Scott sits up and Stiles moves to straddle his lap. They break apart their foreheads together, Stiles presses forward into another kiss and then tugs at Scott’s lip lightly.

“Hey Scott….I’m flirting with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever published. Beta'd by the wonderful Christa (lizleminem)  
> Come yell at me on tumblr (skittlesaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
